


Back to You

by smcthegreat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Captain of the ship Lucy Lane, F/F, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, angst and then fluff, angsty romance, set after 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcthegreat/pseuds/smcthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant discovers what life is like when Kara keeps their relationship strictly professional. Spoiler alert: it sucks and she hates it.</p><p>"How dare you!” Kara moves into Cat's personal space. “You're the one who told me to keep everything professional. You don't just get to change your mind when it suits you.”</p><p>“You broke my son's heart.”</p><p>“And I tried to explain my reasons, but you shut me down and didn't want to hear it.” Kara's voice rises. “I have done exactly as you asked. You have no right to be angry.”</p><p>“I have every right to be angry,” Cat shouts. “You took yourself away from me.”</p><p>“You didn't want me anymore,” Kara shouts back. “You're the one who changed things, Cat. Not me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and thanks to my wolfpack for their love, encouragement, and support. 
> 
> Many thanks to huffstodt for her amazing manip and support. 
> 
> Innumerable thanks to mxfivespot for their editing skills and encouragement. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

  
Cat knows she’s done this to herself, but that doesn't stop her from ruing the day she told Kara to keep their relationship strictly professional. It wouldn't be so bad if Kara didn't seem adamant about adhering to that rule. Oh, she had damn good reason to insist on the distance. Watching Adam's crestfallen face fractures parts of her heart but Cat is more surprised by her own hurt and sense of betrayal. She lashed out and in her fit of pique, she created a situation that seemed untenable and all too likely to continue until hell froze over.

At first she dismisses it as hurt on behalf of her son. But as the days, then weeks, and now whole months have passed, it's obvious to Cat that this stopped being about Adam a long time ago. She can admit to herself, late at night and three tumblers of bourbon in, that she misses the closeness she and Kara shared. Somehow her eager, cheerful, determined assistant wormed her way into Cat's heart and now there's a Kara shaped hole inside. It leaves Cat dealing with a feeling she never allows herself to feel: loneliness. If only the girl would slip up and give Cat an opening to broach the tension, give her a sign she wants to bridge the chasm between them.

Kara doesn't. Cat's lattes are always piping hot, her schedule even more in order than before. If anything, Kara has been more rigorous than ever about the details involved with being Cat Grant's assistant. As soon as Cat's done giving orders, there's a quiet “Yes, Ms. Grant” and Kara is gone. It's infuriating because she knows that Kara knows she's trying, in her own emotionally stunted way, to reach out to her.

Cat hates this, hates Kara for being stronger than her. The few times they share eye contact it's like looking into blank space. Kara, the real Kara, is nowhere to be seen. There's only this polite stranger who acquiesces to her every demand — no matter how outlandish — and quietly, calmly, goes about her business with no outward feeling whatsoever. It's so the antithesis of Kara that Cat briefly wonders if her assistant has been switched with some weird alien pod person.

That idea flies out the window when she spies Kara laughing and smiling with James and Lucy Lane, of all people. Jealousy slices red hot through her gut. She watches Kara's eyes crinkle in amusement at something Lucy has said. A murderous impulse to fire both Olsen and Lane strikes her when Kara reaches out and gently lays her hands on their respective arms. Cat turns away and stalks to the bar to pour herself a drink, middle of the day be damned. She misses Kara glancing her way, a naked look of longing written all over her face.

Cat breathes slowly through her nose, trying to hold on to her temper. The sting of the alcohol helps tamp down the rising fear in her belly. She may very well have lost Kara for good this time, and all because she's never learned to not lash out when someone hurts her. Her shrink might argue it's this sort of black and white thinking that leads to these situations, but her shrink is a know-it-all asshole who doesn't get paid an enormous sum to tell Cat what she already knows. She knows she's being unfair to both Kara and herself (and if she's truly being honest, her shrink), but going out on a limb is still very much uncharted territory for Cat. She failed so spectacularly with Adam the first few attempts at getting to know him. It was Kara who smoothed the way between them, Kara who was the bridge to reconnecting with her son after so many years.

Now, she has her eldest son back in her life but has stupidly pushed away the only person capable of seeing through her bullshit to the meaning and intent underneath. It's intolerable; she's Cat Grant, goddamnit. Queen of All Media. She does _not_ regret or pine or wallow. Cat slams the empty tumbler down on the bar and stalks back to her desk. Anger, an old and familiar friend, arrives to protect her vulnerable heart from the dangerous affections of Kara Danvers. She willfully banishes any trace of softness, of longing, of regret from her mind. She has an empire to run. Regardless of her words to Kara, she's already pushed so many people out of her life. Why stop now? Far easier than laying her heart bare.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy cringes at the sound of yelling that hits her the moment she steps off the elevator. She is suddenly quite thankful she doesn't work on this floor. The boss lady sounds supremely pissed this morning. A cursory glance at the bullpen tells Lucy just _how_ pissed. Half the people there are bent low over their computers, trying desperately not to be noticed. The other half are in Cat's office, looking like they would rather be anywhere else in the world. Lucy takes a deep breath, sets her shoulders, and casually strolls into the cat's den. She inwardly laughs at her own joke while keeping a straight face.

“Lucy, so nice of you to join us.”

A lesser woman would have wilted at such a scornful tone. Lucy just shrugs and walks up to Cat's desk. “The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Grant. Here are those documents you wanted.”

“Finally, a semi-competent employee. Now if I could only find more of you. I know your sister is a total loss, but do you have any cousins that can come work for me?” Cat shoots daggers at her staff before glancing over the documents.

“Sorry, Ms. Grant. Just me.” Lucy cocks her hip and briefly glances at the group. “Seems to me that Kara is pretty competent.”

Cat hums noncommittally. Someone makes the mistake of clearing their throat and Cat's head snaps up, laser glare in place. “Oh I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something?”

The tension in the room ratchets up to near unbearable levels as no one wants to answer and risk Cat's wrath. A small sigh is heard and Kara steps forward, all quiet tone and flat eyes. “Was there anything else, Ms. Grant?”

Cat's eyes narrow and hold Kara's for a moment. “No. Everyone, get out.”

Lucy rolls her eyes at the near stampede to get out the door, noting that Kara doesn't hurry away, doesn't linger, doesn't do anything except return to her desk and begin working. Out of Lucy's peripheral vision, she sees Cat shake herself and turn towards her.

“I know you have excellent hearing, Lucy. So please explain to me why you're hovering when I know you clearly heard me tell everyone to go.”

Lucy is unfazed. “Just making sure you didn't need anything else, Ms. Grant.”

“What else could I possibly need?”

Lucy raises her brow and glances at Kara. “Maybe to know she misses you, too?”

A slight inhale is her only answer. Lucy dares to look over at Cat. She's seen more expression on a block of stone.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. And even if I did,” Cat glares in warning, “it's none of your business.”

Lucy hums and makes her way toward the door. “Maybe not, but my friend's happiness is.”

“I wasn't aware you and Keira had grown so close.” Cat's tone effectively lowered the temperature in the room a few degrees.

“Whose fault is that?” Even Lucy is a little surprised at her own nerve. This _is_ still Cat Grant.

“I don't appreciate your tone, Miss Lane. Don't forget, I hired you and I can fire you just as easily.”

Affecting a devil-may-care attitude, Lucy grins. “True. But don't forget you're also the one who asked _me_ to come work for _you_.”

Lucy strolls away, leaving Cat sputtering in her office. She sends Kara a little wink and is rewarded with a small smile and Kara shaking her head in fond exasperation. She waits for the elevator and hums a little tune, pleasantly surprised things went better than expected. Now if the two idiots would just talk to one another, there might be some semblance of peace in the office again.

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, it seems obvious that something would give. Cat just never imagined it would be her. As far as she's concerned, she can hold out just as long as Kara. Longer, even. She's Cat fucking Grant, trendsetter, media mogul, the reigning Queen of National City; she is sought after, she does not do the seeking. She doesn't need Kara Danvers for anything other than her half-decent ability to do her job.

Except apparently, she does. A perfect storm of stressors converge on her the day proofs are due for the next issue of the magazine. Her patience long gone, Cat screams herself hoarse at her editors, the window washers, and anyone else who crosses her path.

She sits at her desk, eyes closed, rubbing her temples as her temper skyrockets at the oncoming migraine. With so much work left to do, she doesn't have time for pain. A small glass salver appears in front of her. She looks up to see two Advil and Kara, standing there with a bottle of water. Wordlessly, Kara hands over the bottle and waits until Cat has taken the pills and cracked open the water. She starts to leave.

“Kara.” Cat stands, hand outstretched in an attempt to make Kara stay.

Kara turns. “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“I -” Cat trails off, courage leaving as suddenly as it had come.

“Ms. Grant?” Kara steps closer.

For the first time in months, Cat finally sees a glimpse of the real Kara; her Kara. The one who cares enough to meddle, to take her to task when she oversteps, the one who cares about Cat, not the persona shown to all and sundry. Now her Kara steadily meets Cat's gaze, silently begging Cat not to hide behind her icy, sarcastic facade again.

“I wanted to say thank you. For the Advil.” Cat inwardly cringes at her own weak response.

A brief look of disappointment crosses Kara's face and then the calm mask settles firmly back into place. “Of course, Ms. Grant.”

Cat curses her cowardice as Kara walks back to her desk. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She rolls her eyes at her own ineptitude. Clearly, this is why she doesn't revisit old mistakes and try to reach out to people once she's pushed them away. Cat sighs and reminds herself she has a magazine to publish.

Many hours later, the layouts are halfway decent and she is only slightly toying with the idea of firing half the editorial staff. A loud sigh escapes her mouth as she stretches and leans back against the couch. This situation clearly calls for a drink.

“Keira,” Cat yells out.

Kara pokes her head inside the doorway. “Ms. Grant?”

“Bourbon. Neat.”

She ignores the wounded look on Kara's face. As if Kara wouldn't know exactly how Cat likes her bourbon. One of the perks of being the boss, Cat decides. When your stubborn assistant is making you suffer, you get to act like a jackass in return. She can only blame her own childish behavior on stress and months of Kara freezing her out when she lets out an exasperated “some time today, Keira.”

The Steuben glass thumps down on the coffee table. Cat swiftly looks up to see Kara's expressionless face. “Your drink, Ms. Grant.”

Cat grits her teeth and takes a healthy swallow. “Next time, show a little more care with these glasses. I realize you have nothing of value, but that is no reason to treat my things with the same disregard.”

She hears Kara inhale sharply through her nose and sees a muscle twitch in Kara's jaw. “Yes, Ms. Grant.”

Good. She's sick and tired of Kara's emotionless passivity. If it means pissing Kara off, so be it. Cat gestures towards the layouts. “What do you think of these?”

“Ms. Grant?” Something in Kara's tone makes Cat look up to see one of Kara's eyebrows slightly arched. Sardonic, without saying a word. Brat.

Cat sneers, “Your professional opinion, Keira. Don't get excited. If I wanted your personal opinion on something, I'd give it to you.”

Two spots of red appear on Kara's cheeks as she studies the layouts. Her jaw is clenched, yet her tone remains flat and calm. “They're satisfactory, Ms. Grant.”

Cat bares her teeth in a dangerous smile, her annoyance rising with every non reaction of Kara's. “Good. Oh,” She looks straight into Kara's eyes and pushes the half full glass of bourbon off the coffee table. “It seems I spilled my drink.”

Kara's hands curl into fists and her whole body trembles in fury as she holds Cat's gaze. “I'll get you another, Ms. Grant.”

Kara is halfway to the bar when she hears the sound of glass smashing against the wall. She spins around to see Cat standing, chest heaving, an enraged look on her face.

“God damn you. Do you just not care at all anymore?” Cat's voice shakes with pent up frustration.

“Excuse me?” Kara narrows her eyes and takes a step towards Cat.

“You heard me, Kara.”

“How dare you!” Kara moves into Cat's personal space. “You're the one who told me to keep everything professional. You don't just get to change your mind when it suits you.”

“You broke my son's heart.”

“And I tried to explain my reasons, but you shut me down and didn't want to hear it.” Kara's voice rises. “I have done exactly as you asked. You have no right to be angry.”

“I have every right to be angry,” Cat shouts. “You took yourself away from me.”

“You didn't want me anymore,” Kara shouts back. “You're the one who changed things, Cat. Not me.”

Cat gapes at Kara's usage of her first name. She scrambles to come up with something to say. “Well… you didn't try to change them back.”

“So you could slap me down the minute I tried?” Kara scoffs. “No, thank you. I'm not a glutton for pain, regardless of what you might think.” She folds her arms across her chest. “You made yourself crystal clear, Ms. Grant. This is what _you_ wanted.”

“Well, I don't want it anymore.”

Kara laughs, an ugly sound that makes Cat flinch. “It's not that simple and you know it.”

Cat throws her hands out, gesturing wildly. “What do you want me to say then? I am not going to beg.”

“Is that what you think? That I want to make you beg?” Kara looks horrified. “Do you not know me at all?” Kara shakes her head and heads towards the door. “I can't talk about this anymore.”

“Stop walking away from me, goddamnit.” Cat reaches out and pulls Kara back towards her.

Except then Kara is flush up against her and Cat can see the anguish and fury swirling in Kara's eyes. Barely a breath passes before they move as one, Kara tilting her head down and Cat raising her chin up. Their lips meet and for the first time in months, Cat feels the hardened coil of anguish loosen in her chest.

This. This is what she's been missing without even realizing it. Kara makes a sound in her throat and Cat's knees nearly buckle. She breaks the kiss only to run her teeth along Kara's bottom lip.

“Please don't leave,” Cat murmurs. She keeps pressing kisses against Kara's mouth, her cheeks, her neck.

“Please don't send me away again,” Kara gasps when Cat's hands pull her down for another searing kiss.

“I won't. I promise.” Cat quickly frees Kara's hair from it's customary ponytail and fists silken handfuls. “God, I missed you.”

Kara slants her mouth against Cat's again, surprising her with a bold stroke of her tongue. She ravishes Cat's mouth for a moment before pulling back. “I missed you too. So much.”

Kara leans in to kiss Cat's jaw, nipping along the sculpted line, breathing against the suddenly sensitive skin of Cat's neck. Her lips trail upwards towards Cat's ear and she nuzzles the softness of Cat's earlobe.

“We should talk,” Cat breathes, angling her head to give Kara easier access.

Kara makes a noise of agreement but doesn't stop, laving a stripe down the arch of Cat's neck. She gently sets her teeth against the muscle in Cat's throat and applies a modicum of pressure. Her reward is Cat's throaty moan.

“God, Kara.”

Her hands tighten in Kara's hair and Kara's whimper drives Cat wild. Her head is clouded with desire and relief and she knows they should stop but she can't seem to summon the wherewithal to do so. She's too busy savoring the noises Kara makes like they are more precious than air. The feel of Kara in her arms, the pressure of Kara's teeth, the grip of Kara's hands on her hips, it's everything. It's only when Kara moves down to suck at Cat's collarbone and one of her hands wanders to Cat's ass that she realizes that if they don't stop now, they'll end up having sex right here in Cat's office. And while she's more than happy about the prospect of sex with Kara, she would really like to avoid the cliché of fucking in the office if at all possible. At least for now.

“Wait, wait.” Cat manages to gasp out.

Kara quickly pulls back, a frown on her face. “Did I hurt you? Was it too much? I didn't mean to -”

“Kara.” Cat places a finger on Kara's mouth. “I'm fine. I just really don't want to do this here.”

She waits for understanding to dawn on Kara's face and leans in for another quick kiss. “Now, we're going home where we can talk about this undisturbed. We have a lot of time to make up for.”

Kara smiles, a real smile that lights up her entire face and Cat privately swears she will do whatever is necessary to keep seeing that smile aimed at her. “Whatever you say, Ms. Grant.”

_Fin_


End file.
